


Hypothesis

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 2 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Tony is seeing double.Or well, he’s only seeing two of Steve. Nothing else is duplicated, nothing else is blurry around the edges, and the only thing that seems to have changed is Steve.Or should he say Steves?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 2 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxWanderlustxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [XxWanderlustxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> To my angel and devil, and also apparently stripper pole now? Franz~
> 
> This doesn't follow any of your prompts to the letter, but it does hint at least some of your requested tags so hopefully this is okay!

Tony is seeing double.

Or well, he’s only seeing two of Steve. Nothing else is duplicated, nothing else is blurry around the edges, and the only thing that seems to have changed is Steve.

Or should he say Steves?

Something was clearly wrong with him which was strange, Tony didn’t remember hitting his head recently. But then concussions could be tricky little bastards that could take a while to show symptoms enough so they lulled you into a false sense of security only to then slam into you with problems. Tony didn’t feel nauseous, his head didn’t hurt, and he didn’t find anything wrong with his balance.

All promising signs but it didn’t mean he was in the clear.

“Steve-“ Tony said, only for both Steves to look at him expectantly. “Well, I can’t just call you Steve 1 and Steve 2 like this is Dr. Seuss because I’m sure that would hurt your feelings. One of you just get the flashlight off my workbench and shine it into my eyes to see if my pupils dilate properly.”

Both of them moved which then lead to a quick standoff of neither one to concede, until finally one relented and got the flashlight he requested.

Tony wasn’t sure which Steve this was in question, whether it was the original or not, but still he still as indulgent as Steve usually was when it came to him thus Tony didn’t at the moment care. This was probably just a dream thus he didn’t have to take anything seriously about this.

The light stun a bit when it was flashed in his eyes, but it didn’t sting like the last time he had a concussion where he became like a vampire, hissing at all light sources and existing on absolute darkness in his recovery.

“It’s fine. I don’t think the problem is you.”

Tony rolled his eyes, that was a ridiculous notion, almost everything was his fault, directly or indirectly so he sincerely doubted that Steve was the problem. However if it wasn’t a concussion what else could it be? 

Had he come into contact with an alien tech lately? Any magic users?

A negative on both counts hence why Tony had been having a rather nice stretch of days lately even when those were the most likely subjects when it came to such nonsense as there suddenly being two of one person.

Had he slept enough then? Had he ate enough recently?

Positive on both counts, his habits had gotten better since he and Steve had started to date and the man took such things like his lack of self-preservation seriously as if it was something important. Then again, Tony did like being doted on, so it wasn’t a bad things even if it was a little annoying sometimes because there was nothing wrong with skipping a few meals or staying up for a day or two even if Steve severely disagreed.

With that in mind, maybe he was asleep. As much as Tony didn’t really didn’t really this dream to end, it was impossible not ignore what could be done with two Steves and his confusion over how that had happened was temporarily overriding his libido that desperately wanted to take an interest, that was probably the case.

“As much fun as this has been, I’m a busy man, so…” Tony raised his hand to smack himself awake and out of this quite wonderful before there was a familiar hand wrapping around his wrist, stilling his moments all while Steve still stood in front of him.

Tony blinked. Two of them were harder to keep track of after all.

“Again, you’re not the problem.”

“You do never listen to me…” Steve corrected himself, glancing at the other. “Us?”

“As fun as it is to see the both of you be just as confused as I am that this is real, if I’m not the problem. Then you’re the problem which means we have to do a lot of unsexy tests instead of where my fantasy wants to go.”

Tony sighed, his life was so hard. To be tempted by two Steves and yet to have put his foot down and insist on actual testing instead of just letting himself be ravished to his heart contents.

Woe is him, indeed.

True to form, the tests were unsexy and somewhat uncomfortable however this was just the kind of world they lived in where if there was suddenly two of something, that meant they had to figure out why, and determine if it was a guise to harm someone or not.

Thankfully, it didn’t appear to have a malignant cause, even if Tony couldn’t say he was sure of the exact reason. It did prove that both Steves were who they said they were, down to every last biological marker, and it didn’t seem contagious with the proximity to Steve, so…

“Okay, since those tests are done. I suggest we test a hypothesis of mine, which is will get railed by two of my boyfriends make this disappear on it’s own?” Tony asked aloud, in the comfort of his workshop they could get up to just about anything they wanted to in here without being disturbed which made it perfect for his plan. “If yes, then I’m a genius. If not, then I’m still a genius, but just a fucked out genius.”


End file.
